The Center's Clinical & Community Liaison will serve as the main interface between the CRROHD and the many clinical and community resources, community-based organizations, and individuals and families from minority and other underserved populations who will be involved with and participation in the Center's activities. The Clinical & Community Liaison Core will draw on the extensive already in place and on the breadth and depth of experience currently available at our University and partnering institutions. These also include our affiliated of community/neighborhood health centers and other community-based organizations, and on new relationships that the CRROHD will foster. The Clinical & Community Liaison Core will aim to: 1. Identify appropriate subjects for inclusions in the work of the CRROHD. Such subjects will include children and their caregivers, being seen for health care services ( medical and dental) at collaborating institutions; as well as children in school-based settings, and in WIC and Head Start programs. 2. Conduct clinical assessments and interview (questionnaire) assessments of children and their caregivers, as may be required by specific research projects in the CRROHD. 3. Assist the Center's Biometry Core in the management and analysis of the data collected, and ensuring data quality by the training, calibration, and audit of clinical investigators. 4. Develop and maintain liaison with community-based organizations (CBOs), and facilitate interactions among leaders in the community and CRROHD investigators. 5. Develop and disseminate information, at the local, regional and national levels, regarding successful techniques for recruitment and retention of underserved populations in research. 6. Disseminate broadly the results of CRROHD research projects to the scientific community, policy makers, and the community.